Through hell and high water
by Alora05
Summary: Sirius and James always had a close friendship. Even in death, that friendship will still live on... One off, Song fic.


I don't own Harry Potter, or any of J.K.s wonderful world. Or Oasis.

This is a one off, I hope you enjoy it. It's to Oasis' 'Stop crying your heart out'.

* * *

_Hold on,_

_Hold on, _

_Don't be scared. _

_You'll never change what's been and gone. _

_May your smile, shine on. _

_Don't be scared. _

_Your destiny will keep on._

"Padfoot, can I have a word, please," James asked, a nervous smile on his face.

"Sure Prongs," Sirius smirked. "Which word. Charming, abomination," He chuckled slightly.

James rolled his eyes and smirked. "I'm, going to ask Lily to marry me, and I wanted your advice on the ring." He said, pulling a small purple velvet box from his pocket.

"Marriage?" Sirius said, a small bubble of pride that his best friend would come to him with something like this. "Finally, took you long enough. Lets see the ring then," He grinned.

James grinned and opened the box. Inside was a gold ring, with three twinkling emeralds inset in it.

Sirius whistled in awe. "Woa. Lily's one lucky woman Prongs."

"Thanks mate," James sighed in relief. "So you approve?"

"Of course," Sirius smiled. "I hope it makes you happy."

"Thanks Pads, means a lot to me," James said, giving Sirius a brotherly hug.

"No problem, you know I'll always be there for you," Sirius stated. "Even when you do act like a complete arse." He laughed.

"Friends forever. Through hell and high water," James smirked.

"Through hell and high water," Sirius repeated.

'_Cause all of the stars are fading away,_

_Just try not to worry; you'll see them someday._

_Take what you need, and be on your way._

_And stop crying your heart out. _

James ran a hand through his already ruffled hair nervously as he sat in a chair outside his wife's room in St Mungos.

It had been six hours since Lily had begun labour, and still there was no change.

"Mr Potter, you can come in now," Said a very tired looking Mid-wife, but she smiled all the same.

James jumped up and stumbled through the doors most un-gracefully. He straightened himself and looked up to where his wife lay. Looking very tired, but holding a bundle in her arms, a content smile across her face.

James sighed with relief and walked over, sitting on a chair beside his other half.

"James, you've got a beautiful son," Lily smiled as she looked up and kissed her husband. "Unfortunately, he has your hair."

James laughed and took the bundle as it was passed to him. "Hello mini-me," he smirked.

"Oh no, two Potters," Lily teased.

James stuck his tongue out at Lily and looked back at his son. "He has your eyes."

Lily smiled and closed her eyes briefly, checking if what she now saw was real. She was so happy.

"He's going to be his father's son through and through. You wait and see," James said proudly puffing out his chest.

"What, a big headed Quidditch fanatic that hates Slytherins," Lily laughed.

"Sure is," James laughed as his son gave a small gurgle. "See!"

Lily laughed and shook her head. "Two Potters, how will I cope?"

"You will, because you're amazing like that," James said kissing her.

_Get out, get out…_

_Come on, come on…_

_Why you scared? I'm not scared _

_You'll never change what's been and gone._

James looked around suspiciously before entering the three broomsticks. So many happy memories he shared with his friends in here. Now he stood in here for the total opposite reason.

He sat a table and waited. He looked up as he heard the door open and smiled slightly as he saw whom he had been waiting for.

"Sirius, over here," James called out to his best friend.

"Hey Prongs," Sirius smiled. "So, what did you call me here for?"

James ordered a couple of fire whiskeys before looking back to his friend solemnly and running his fingers through his hair.

"James?" Sirius looked at his friend quizzically.

"Voldemort knows where we are," James said solemnly. "Me, Lily and Harry are going to have to go into hiding."

Sirius swore and hit the table loudly with his clenched fist.

James held his hand up and continued. "And we need a secret keeper. Me and Lils wondered if you would be it?"

"It's got to that stage already?" Sirius looked at his best friend helplessly. He sighed. "I'd be too obvious. Voldemort would come straight for me."

"You're my closet mate, and I know you'd never sell me out. But you have a point. Who do you suggest then?" James said.

"What about Peter? He'll be the last one Voldemort would go for," Sirius suggested.

James thought about this. "Ok, that would be a better idea. I'll talk to Pete later. I just hope he's up for it." He smiled slightly. "Thanks Padfoot."

"No problem Prongs," Sirius smiled, laying a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. "I'll always be here."

"Through hell and high water," James said raising his glass.

"Through hell and high water," Sirius repeated, raising his own glass. "Forever."

'_Cause all of the stars are fading away,_

_Just try not to worry; you'll see them someday._

_Take what you need, and be on your way._

_And stop crying your heart out_.

Sirius stumbled towards the wreckage that was once Godric's hollow. He looked about him, expecting his best friend to jump out at him, saying it was all a joke.

He waited.

It didn't come.

"Damn it Prongs," He said quietly, silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

He couldn't hold the heart wrenching sobs back any longer, and Sirius burst into tears. The twinkling diamonds falling to the ground one after the other.

One, for a friendship never to be forgotten.

Two, for a lost brother.

Three, for a marauder.

Four, for a loving husband.

Five, for a loving father.

Six, for times when everyone else had given up.

Seven, for a hero.

Eight, for happiness even though it was dark.

Nine, for a Quidditch fanatic.

Ten, for a friend whose life ended too early.

Sirius looked up, his tear-stained cheeks glittering. "Through hell and high water, Prongs. Forever."

_Where all of the stars, were fading away,_

_Just try not to worry; you'll see us someday._

_Just take what you need, and be on your way,_

_And stop crying your heart out._

_And stop crying your heart out._

_And stop crying your heart out._

_And stop crying your heart out._


End file.
